


On the Mind

by Giggleteehee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Unrequited Love, a little violence, my take on 10th memory, sad but supportive Mipha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: ' Link couldn’t help but sigh as he watched Epona lean down and drink some water. They had just past Inogo bridge and were making a nice pace towards Zora’s Domain. They probably could’ve kept going, the ride not being that hard but Link had felt the need to stop. There was a noticeable absence that left the young knight feeling somewhat out of sorts and caused him to want a moment.Zelda wasn’t with them. '





	On the Mind

 

Link couldn’t help but sigh as he watched Epona lean down and drink some water. They had just past Inogo bridge and were making a nice pace towards Zora’s Domain. They probably could’ve kept going, the ride not being that hard but Link had felt the need to stop. There was a noticeable absence that left the young knight feeling somewhat out of sorts and caused him to want a moment.

Zelda wasn’t with them.

It had all started only two days ago when they were in her room, sitting at the table by the fire. They were having dinner together and Zelda was talking about some on the new things they had learned about the Divine Beasts when a thought seemed to come to her.

“Link, when was the last time you visited the Domain?”

He’d thought for a second. Then a minute. The silence had stretched on.

“Oh dear.” Zelda said as she watched the guilt slowly make its way onto Link’s face.

Zora’s domain wasn’t an easy place for either of them to visit. With Mipha having early success in controlling her divine beast Zelda hadn’t needed to make many trips. With no excuse or easy way to sneak over like they often did with Urbosa or Daruk, Zora’s domain had remained somewhat out of their reach and forgotten.

Getting up Zelda went to her desk and pulled two pieces of paper, her quill and some ink before giving them to Link. When he looked confused between the items and her, she explained one was for Mipha and the other her father.

“Since we just went to a spring I see no reason for my father to deny you.”

He stayed silent for a few more beats before saying “What about you?”

“I’ll just stay at the castle until you return.” She simply shrugged

“You don’t want to go?”

At that she paused. She could lie and say she didn’t but Link knew her too well and honestly who wouldn’t want to visit a place with such rich history and fine architecture. To see and gush with Mipha about Divine Beast Vah Ruta once more, like they had the few times she was allow to visit. Heavens above did she want to go and explore and learn. If only things were so giving.

“Of course I do but there’s no reason for me so I won’t be allowed.” She told him with a sigh as she sat back down and slumped on the table.

Link frowned. The idea of going somewhere without her was lonely but he did want to see Mipha and the others again. It really had been too long and he felt so bad for not realising sooner. However he also hated leaving her here while he was off enjoying himself. Yeah she had friends like Impa, Robbie and Purah but that didn’t make her any less trapped.

Zelda rested against her hand and couldn’t help but smile fondly as she watched the wheels turn in Link’s head. He looked so conflicted.

In honesty she was too and not just because she also wanted to go. She may not have any experience but she was far from blind. As she and Link grown closer something grew. It had started as friendship and wasn’t anything new or out of the ordinary. Then before she knew it, it had changed and blossomed bigger than she could’ve imagined and she had developed a crush on her knight. She would call herself a fool but Urbosa had taught her better. 

However she could not be selfish. Though Mipha had never said so it was clear that she held deep feelings for Link, deeper than Zelda's. It was unfair to keep him with her when the chains that restrict him were different. Mipha certainly didn’t deserve that. 

They hadn’t talked much but she was just such a sweet and kind person one couldn’t help but feel a kinship with her. Even though she too was a princess and proved to be much more successful in her fated role, Mipha had not once looked down or pitied Zelda. Worried, yes but never belittled. She had encouraged and told how much she believed that Zelda could fill the role she was to play and that she would to so marvelously.

Zelda would do all she could to return such kindness. 

“Maybe we could get Mipha to say there is an issue with Ruta?” Link offered, waking Zelda from her thoughts

She shook her head “That would waste time and even then my father might just send one of the scientist.”

“But it’s unfair,” He began as Zelda picked up the quill and tickled it under his nose. He sneezed and she took the chance to speak.

“It’s just as unfair to keep you as chained as I am.” She told him bluntly. 

Wanting to argue but knowing he was defeated Link had written a letter to Mipha that he was hoping to visit soon and a letter to the King requesting three days off. Zelda had told him everything would work out quickly and she had been right.  Later that day he had received replies from both the King and Mipha. The King had granted him his requested leave and Mipha would welcome him at anytime. Sending one more letter to Mipha that he would be visiting tomorrow he prepared for the trip.

Early the next day Zelda saw him off.

“You sure you only want three days?” She asked for the thousandths time

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes he nodded

“Don’t forget my crabs.”

“You know you’re sharing them, right?”

She simply waved her hand and made a noise.

Shaking his head he mounted his horse and waved goodbye to her. Slowly he trotted along the path and couldn’t help but look back. Surprised to see Zelda still waiting there she waved energetically. Waving again with as much energy as he could muster he continued on, just him and Epona.

And here he was, only a few hours away and feeling incredibly lonely, bored and something else that he couldn’t seem to name. He didn’t recognise the feeling but in saying that he’d been cutting his emotions back for so long he found he had forgotten a few of them. He’ll talk to Urbosa or Daruk next time he can see them.

He had assumed it would take him half a day at least to travel such distance and was surprised that it had only been a few hours and he was nearly there. Soon he realised that the time difference was because the princess wasn’t with him. She would always get distracted, not that he minded.

He sighed again as Epona came up and started sniffing him for food. When she noticed his clear sorrow she nudged his face. A smile cracked at that and he went to his sable bag to get an apple. At least he had Epona.

Seeing as he was making such good time he decided to backtrack and get a present for Mipha as an apology for not visiting sooner and he should probably get something for Sidon and King Dorephan too. 

He hunted around for a bit to get some hearty bass for Sidon, gourmet meat for King Dorephan, swift violets and even managed to find some hearty snails for Mipha. Due to all his travelling with Zelda he knew the best places for hunting or how to draw in certain animals that may be in the area. He also couldn’t help but get a few things that Zelda might like for when he returns.

Stopping one last time to eat he made his way back to the path leading to Zora’s Domain. Crossing the bridge that lead to the domain he noticed a red Zora waiting at the other end. Instantly knowing who it was Link dismounted Epona.

“Link!” Mipha called as she came up to meet him part of the way “I was so surprised when I saw your letter but it’s so good to see you again.”

She seemed flustered and a little breathless, Link hoped he hadn’t rushed her. However she seemed to be in good spirits so he decided to focus on that.

“I’m really sorry Zelda couldn’t have come, I would have love for her to see Ruta.” She added.

The mood dampened a fraction. Where Mipha couldn’t help but feel joy at Link visiting alone she did love the few times she got to speak with Zelda. Especially when it was about adorable Ruta. 

She still remembered the first time she had accidentally told the princess just how connected she had felt to Ruta. Mipha had tried to explain to her father or even Link but they either didn’t understand her or didn’t believe. 

Sure she was aware of the absurdity of what she spoke. The beast listening and even responding on it’s own to her words and even feelings. The beast helping to guide her when she was unsure. It’s cute rumbling laugh when she got excited over its achievements. But she swears to the heavens above Ruta really does do all that.

In her annoyance she had blurted all of that to the princess of Hyrule and was waiting to once again get strange looks. Zelda was one of the few knowledgeable people of the beasts, so surely Mipha would be told that they were just machines.

That didn’t happen. When she glanced at the princess with burning cheeks of shame she was meet with a gaze of wonder and excitement. Soon the two lost hours of just talking about these fascinating creatures and all their potential.

Shaking herself from the past she said “I have already asked our best painter to commission a piece worthy enough for her. When it is done I will have it sent straight away.”

Link smiled at her kindness “That’s really sweet of you Mipha, I’m sure Zelda would love it.”

The zora princess could only nod as she looked away, unable to process words to make their way to her lips. It had been so long since she had seen Link let alone his smile and it seemed she had forgotten just how much it affected her. Oh how it felt as if she could drown in the softness behind his eyes and would happily do so. It was already looking to be a promising day!

While trying to settle her heart and catch her breath Link pulled the gifts from Epona’s saddle and held them out to her. She was a little puzzled until she caught their scents. Gasping she took the rolls of paper into her arms and unwrapped the one that threatened to make her drool, finding what she had hoped she would.

“Thank you so much, Link. This is so kind of you.” She held them close to her chest, feeling heat return to her cheeks.

He shrugged before scratching the back of his neck “It’s the least I could do. I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while.”

“I will confess some days were a bit lonely but I understand you can be very busy.”

Link nodded his thanks for her understanding before explaining to her what the others were.

Mipha giggle as she took them. “Sidon will very much appreciate these, though he may not say as much as he gobbles them down. You must be tired, why don’t you stay with us?”

Link politely shook his head and gestured to Epona.

“Are you sure? Epona will be fine at the inn.” He nodded “Well if you insisted but would you like to have dinner with us?” He happily agreed and Mipha beamed with joy “Wonderful, I’ll let my father know. You rest up, once dinner is ready I’ll come get you.”

Nodding again they waved goodbye to each other while Link went to the inn. On his way he meet some familiar faces and made quick conversation with them. At the inn he got himself a private room he tossed his things on the bed before going to groom and feed Epona. It didn’t take long, even with him taking his time to pamper her. He reckoned he had another hour or so before dinner.

Sitting by the window he stared out at the familiar cliffs surrounding the domain that was his home for a time. Much had changed since then but not the land, so mighty and beautiful. He recalled memories of his time but eventually the thoughts made their way back to Zelda.

He knew she wouldn’t be eating alone, even though it was usually just the two of them. There was no way Impa or her maids would let such a thing happen. It always made him happy to see just how much the entire castle cared for her. They were the main reason she got away with half the stunts she used to pull back before they had become friends. And the Sheikah scientists of course, nothing got past those sharp eyes.

The only times they had visited Zora’s Domain together was before they became friends so he had never gotten the chance to show her around. He knew a bunch of great spots she would love. It also felt strange having time to himself. Usually if he found himself with hours to spare he’d just stay with Zelda until bed. That girl could make time fly.

So lost in thought Link hadn’t realised the time or that Mipha had knocked several times before entering his room. Trying to call his name he still did not respond and she found herself watching him for a few moments.

He gazed out the window with an absent smile and a completely open presence, so much like his old self. Though he was clearly miles away within his own mind his eye told a thousand stories that seemed to make them shine.

What had made him so? Was it his return to the domain? The simple fact that he was taking a break for what she thought was the first time in a long time? Did she dare to think more?

Curiosity getting the best of her and the fact that dinner was ready so she made her way over and tapped his shoulder. Giggling she watched him jump before turning to face her, clearly shocked at her appearance.

“I’m sorry to frighten you but I did knock and even called your name but you were in such a stated it was clear nothing was getting through.” She explained as he looked apologetic.

Unable to help herself she asked “What were you thinking about with such a dopey expression?”

_ Dopey _ ? Link couldn’t help but think before answering “Just wondering what Zelda was up to.”

The sudden pain that plunged her heart as it dropped, shocked her more than she thought it would. Stuttering she said “I supposed you would be used to her being around.”

Noticing her sudden change Link realised he might’ve hurt her feelings. Getting up he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled “I’m glad I came though, I forgot how much I missed this place and all the people in it.”

She tried to smile but it seemed she was still too shaken and cursed herself. Changing the subject she told him that dinner was ready and that they should hurry. The short trip was enough for her to regain her composure and by the time food was served the throbbing had dulled to an ache, though still made itself present.

Link really enjoyed dinner, with it being an environment he was used to no matter how long it had been. Conversations flowed easy around them and though Link barely joined it was still nice to see that some things never change. 

Like how even though Muzu and Seggin weren’t blood related they still treated Mipha like she were their own and were welcomed members of the family. Or King Dorephan’s bad humor that only Mipha had the heart to truly laugh at, bless her gentle soul. Then there was little Sidon, so full of life and questions and who never let the food in his mouth be an obstacle for his need to speak. It was fun.

After dinner Mipha insisted on walking him back to the inn, no matter what he said so they talked more as they made the short journey. Making plans for the next day Link waved goodbye and made his way to bed.

As the zora princess returned to her room the peace she had felt over dinner slowly faded as the thoughts from earlier returned.

Taking out the box she placed under her bed she opened and stared at the piece of armor inside. At the hours she had slaved over it to try and make it as perfect as possible. The rush she had felt when she had finished and received Link’s letters, thinking it could only be fate. Now though it seemed it was not the fate she had full heartily hoped it to be.

A voice told her she was jumping to conclusions, that she didn’t have all the facts. Another told her that she’d already made the her decision and knew the risk of rejection. 

That was one the reasons why she’d chosen a Zora proposal over a Hylian one. Whether he accepted or not Link would find armour of much more use that a piece of jewelry. It was also something she could do herself and would hold a piece of her, quite literally as one of her scales was sewn into it. 

Yet still she wavered. 

She recognised that face, the one Link had made while thinking of Zelda. It seemed he himself didn’t even know. Though it was always slightly different from person to person one could never misunderstand the pureness of its meaning.

Especially one who had seen that very look in their reflection.

Placing the gift back into the box and under her bed, Mipha turning in for the night. She needed much sleep for she wish for a clear mind. There was much to think about.

 

* * *

 

Link had spent most of his day going out and about with his old friends. Some he just chatted with over food, others they went to their old favourite spots and messed around like they used to. Link hadn’t realised just how much he needed this break and was extremely thankful to have gotten it. Even with the noticeable absence of Zelda he could feel his muscles relaxing and the familiar weigh leave his shoulders, if only for a moment.

Managing to find himself with some free time before meeting Mipha he decided to explore and maybe pick up some blue eyed crabs for Zelda, them being the only thing she asked for. 

Making sure not to go too far he just made his way to Ralis pond, remembering it as an old favourite spot. It was a steady climb but the reward was worth it.

Until he spotted the snoring beast ahead. 

He tensed on instinct. He hadn’t brought all his gear because he didn’t want to be weighed down and he cursed himself for it. Without a bow this was going to be annoying. At least he did have his sword but he was still going to have to be very careful with it being a blue Hinox.

Having done this enough times already he crept closer and climbed into the monster's hand. When the beast when to scratch it’s massive belly Link quickly drew his sword and plunged it into it's eye. Diving off the monster roared and rose to its full height, rubbing it’s injury.

Taking the chance for granted Link sliced it’s ankle and then knee coursing the Hinox to stumble down. However it he didn’t expect it to nearly fall and he had to dodge the small assortment of weapons that near impaled him. 

Having recovered it’s sight at least the Hinox swung an arm wildly in hopes to send the rude intruder flying. Instead it lost a few fingers. This Hinox was clearly not used to fights, thought Link as he easily rounded to its other leg and ran his sword into its achilles. It’s not nearly as bright as some of the others, he continued thinking as he went back to the front giving it two final blows.

Watching the mass fade to nothing Link only then noticed a stinging on his arm. Looking down he saw that he didn’t manage to get away in time when the necklace containing a spear and sword swung at him. Rolling up his sleeve he saw that he had a decent gash and two more follow up wounds. Frowning at his own carelessness he quickly treated it before going back to his exploring, a few cuts being nothing new.

Exploring around he was thrilled to not only find crab and frogs but also that there were two silent princesses. He’d make sure to come back tomorrow and take them to Zelda fresh. Collecting his goods he went back to his room at the inn before meeting Mipha. He doubted she would mind but he didn’t want to meet her all dirty as he was. Plus it would mean she wouldn’t figure out he had gotten into a fight.

When he was young he was always fascinated by Mipha’s magic and would even seek her out for anything. It was a relieving feeling and it always made her smile so he never thought twice about it. However once he got older and the injuries were in greater amounts and some bordering on serious, replacing the once sweet smile with worry and fear. It pained him to be the reason for such an expression on her usual kind and calm face. He started going to her less.

As promised Mipha was waiting for him at the east reservoir. They greeted each other before she suggested he stand back. Curiously he did as she bid and watched in awe as she simply held out her hand and Ruta kneeled to let them board.

Grinning at Link’s face Mipha said “I tried to tell you, Ruta is far more than a simple mechanical beast.”

All Link could do was nod, dumbstruck. 

Climbing aboard Mipha showed Link around to refresh his memory and went over the controls. He did his best to understand but Mipha had to re-explain some things differently when she saw his blank face.

When she was done Link whistled “I wish Zelda was here, she would love this knowledge.”

“That’s one of the reasons I wish she was able to join.” Mipha mumbled after a moment.

Smiling kindly down at her Link said “One day I’ll bring her along and the two of you can talk for as long as you desire, just like last time.”

Mipha gave him an odd look for a moment before returning his smile sincerely “I would really like that.”

She seemed to hesitated about something for a moment before daring to venture “You know, you seem different when you talk about Princess Zelda.”

Clearly taken back by her word Mipha explained to him “You don’t hesitate or guard yourself when speaking of her. I haven’t seen you like that since you were young.”

Thinking on her words Link wonder if it was really true. Well of course it must, why would Mipha lie about such a thing but he had no idea. For years he had mastered his emotions and still thought he had. How had he failed to notice that something had slipped?

Thoughts of Zelda ran through his mind. It made sense he supposed. Zelda had stopped guarding herself in front of him and subconsciously he had returned the openness. They were the same after all.

Feeling his guard slip this time he simply said “She has an effect on people, it seems even I am no exception.”

Mipha watched him. The pain in her chest was nearly unbearable but she also couldn’t help but feel joy. Whether he knew it or not, he’d found someone to finally share his demons with. No wonder he seemed so free. At least she had the honour of seeing it.

Eyes burning with threatening tears she croaked “I am truly happy for that.”

Link wasn’t sure what to do, where the sight of Mipha crying was not something he wished to see her sincerity touched him. 

Shaking her head and clearing her throat she tried to steady her voice as she said “Come, I haven’t even shown you the best part yet.”

Eagerly Link followed as Mipha guided them to Ruta’s trunk which waited for them. Climbing on, her voice rung with mischievous as she warned him about sudden movement just as Ruta began to extend their trunk. Link stumbled and Mipha had to steady him, a giggle passing her lips at having caught him so off guard once more. Shakily Ruta’s trunk moved and Link gasped at the view.

She wasn’t kidding, he thought, this is one hell of a view. 

So distracted by the sight of Hyrule before him he hadn’t noticed Mipha’s curious gaze or the tugging of his sleeve. Pulling it up Mipha was shocked to see a bandage wrapped around Link’s arm and a subtle blood stain growing. 

“Link,” her exasperated voice caught his attention and when he looked down to see what was wrong he saw the revealed wound. “Why didn’t you tell me you had been injured?”

He shrug unconvincingly, his face the very image of guilt and regret at being caught.

Ruta paused while she guided him to sit and rolled up his sleeve tightly. At least he had cleaned the wounds properly though it still would’ve been better to come straight to her. Then again this was Link, it wasn’t his way anymore.

As Ruta resumed their steady rise up, Mipha held her hand over the cuts and focused on mending them, soothing them. She thought back to all the times she had done this for him, no matter the injury. Things were so much easier then. Before the extent of their destiny, before uncontrollable feelings, before an unimaginable weight that Mipha would never understand was put on Link’s shoulders.

Overcome with the past Mipha barely realised she was speaking, the words slipping from her mouth without her meaning. She spoke of their past, of when they’d first met and how no matter how different some things seemed not everything had changed. She spoke of the unknown future and the inevitable battle that would follow and how she would still do all she could for him.

Feeling Link’s eyes on her and clenching her hands together she said “Once this whole thing is over, maybe things could go back to how things used to be when we were young.”

She knew they would never but continued anyway. “You know, perhaps we could spend some time together?”

It was clear her smile didn’t reach her eyes and she knew Link wouldn’t understand the real reason why. Watching his eyebrows crease and the worried frown form on his face she could already guess what was coming.

“Of course, when all this is over I promise I’ll visit more.” He told her while placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Nonetheless it still made her smile. Despite the fact that for she knew he did not feel for her as she did him, he was still as caring as she remembered. That the thing that had her falling for him was still there. What a blessing.

Resting one of her own hands on his a sad but genuine smile found its way onto her lips and although her eyes stung and her voice wavered she said “I really appreciate that, Link.”

 

* * *

 

Link returned to the castle much later than he had intended. Having enjoyed his stay at the Domain so much and knowing the trip home was a quick one he’d ended up staying longer. 

He had stayed for breakfast and lunch, spending his time with Mipha as she went about her normal day. It was interesting how different yet similar Mipha’s daily life was to Zelda’s. Zelda’s classes were shorter and she didn’t have any weapon training. Well not officially. 

He was allowed to spar with Mipha when she practiced on land and he couldn’t help but notice how much she had improved was since he’d last faced her. She held back less and was just naturally more comfortable. When it came to the water though he happily stayed back to let Seggin and co take the lead, knowing full well he was not match for a zora in their element.

After lunch he packed his things and waved goodbye to those who had seen him off, promising to visit sooner next time. Taking a moment to go back and get the Silent princesses he remembered seeing, Link slowly made his way back to the castle.

Even with the extra stops he made to capture some blue eyed crabs and other critters he was making good time. However he’d decided to go through the Lanayru Wetlands to hunt when he spotted a few monster camps. By the time he was sure he’d dealt with them all it was late afternoon so he spurred Epona on, across Eagus and Horwell bridge only to find some more monster settlements. 

When he’d finally made it to castle town it was getting close to midnight.

He frowned to himself as he made his way through the streets. Zelda would probably be in bed now, he’d wasted too much time. He’d been looking forward to seeing her reaction when he’d present her all the goods he’d brought her. He supposed he’d have to wait.

Greeting the guards at the gate he made his way to the stable. Since it was so late he only gave Epona a quick clean up, promising a proper one tomorrow. Grabbing his bags he then went to the kitchen to give them the crabs.

Once done and making quick conversation with some of the night staff he finally made him way to his room. Being the princesses personal knight his room was close to Zelda’s and he had to pass her’s to get there. He couldn’t help but pause as he went, wondering if she was up, how her day had been and so many other things.

About to leave he noticed slight flickering under her door and his body sparked with joy. Knocking he waited but there was no answer so he opened the door to peer inside. The light was from her fire place as low embers burned and there was a candle on the table where he could clearly see a sleeping figure.

Quietly he walked over to put out the remaining embers. Then as he made his way to her he couldn’t help but take a moment to just look.

He’d known for a very long time that she was beautiful but since getting to know her he’d started finding her breathtaking, sometimes literally. He practically saw her every day yet he still found moments that just left him lost and drowning at the sight of her.

It seemed this was one of them. Approaching her he could see her ears twitch at his quiet steps and she mumbled. It looked like she was on a book that she was no doubt reading till her head dropped. Judging by the night gown she was wearing she was supposed to be in bed. She didn’t even have a blanket, just her thin short sleeved dress. With her quiet snoring, a strand of hair in her mouth and a little drool spilling out of the corner of her lips. It may not have been her at her most beautiful but it was so innocent and cute that he knew he could watch her for hours. 

How strange emotions could be. He didn’t even know what to call this one.

Kneeled beside her he nudged her arm while calling her name. It took a moment before she finally opened her eyes.

Blinking sleepily she rubbed at her eyes and the drool from her cheek. Dazed she stared at him for a moment before squinting for a closer look.

“Link?” She croaked and as he smiled she woke up “Oh! Link, you’re back!” She gasped and looked around her room, clearly disorientated.

“I, I planned to stay up and wait for you,” She turned to her book and back to look him in the eyes and stated “I don’t think I did.”

Snorting Link shook his head at how absently blunt she gets when she’s tired. She pouted for a second before shrugging. “Well, I am up now. How was your trip? Is Mipha well? Tell me about the domain and what you did. I hope you remembered my blue eyed crabs, I’ve been craving them since you left. I can’t wait to tell you how my day was, it was so fascinating.” Zelda went on and on until Link took her hand and squeezed it for attention.

“Yes?” She tilted her head and her ears perked.

Instead of answering any of her questions he said “You should go to bed.”

“Hello to you too Zelda.” Her shoulders slumped “It’s fine, we can talk for a bit and then I’ll go to bed.”

Shaking his head she huffed, squeezed his hands and with hopeful eyes asked “Five more minutes?”

Taking some of her loose hair he slid it behind her ear “How about this, you go to bed now and we have breakfast tomorrow?”

“We usually have breakfast.”

“And?”

“Link,” She whined but was too tired to fight, something Link knew. The later it was the more chance he had of actually winning a fight with her.

Knowing he’d won as she sighed in defeat Link stood up and pulled her with him. 

As he picked up the candle and walked with her to bed she asked “Can we at least meet earlier, at seven?”

“Eight.”

“Wow, thirty minutes earlier, how gracious of you champion knight.” Link could feel her sarcasm as he looked back at her.

Pulling back the covers Zelda settling into bed before they bid each other good night and Link blew out the candle. He turned to leave but barely got three steps before Zelda gasped wait and reached for his hand.

Confused and slightly alarmed he turned back to her only to see her eyes twinkling “I almost forgot! Welcome back Link.” She cheered.

Link paused before bursting out with laughter. Looking on confused in the dimness Zelda wished she could see his face more clearly. Link however was glad she couldn’t as he knew it would be bright red. The things this girl did to him. Years of locking away his emotion only for her to know how to bring them back.

He was crouched on the floor, gripping his side with one hand and still holding Zelda’s with the other. Body still shaking he tried to control himself. Taking a few deep breaths he felt composed enough to look at her. His eyes adjust quicker than hers so while she was still having problems see him, he could see her clearly.

She was leaning over her bed a bit to get a look at him, an almost absent minded smile on her face. Somehow his cheeks managed to heat up more as he could see nothing but fondness in her gaze. His grip on her hand tightened and she smoothed her thumb over his knuckles.

“I missed you.” Her voice was quiet and becoming slightly slurred with her sleepiness

Holding her hand to his lips and confessed “Me too. It’s unnaturally quiet without you.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“Please do.”

She made a small noise from her nose that was probably as close as she could get to a snort. It was getting harder for her to keep her eyes open despite how much she wanted to spend just a little more time with him.

“Seven.” Link’s voice broke the silence. She raised an eyebrow and he clarified “I’ll see you tomorrow at seven.”

Her giggle was childish and carefree and he’d do anything to always see her like this.

“Sweet dreams.” She said as they finally let go of each others hands

“Sweet dreams, Zelda.” He said and left her room.

 

 


End file.
